Depth cameras are used in consumer electronics, robotics, machine vision, and other applications. One method of depth imaging, time-of-flight (TOF) depth imaging, measures the time it takes for emitted light to return to a sensor to calculate the distance of points in a field of view. In a variant of TOF depth imaging, modulated light is projected on a scene and reflections of this light are demodulated at an image sensor to allow measurement of depth.